


An Intricate Courtship Process [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Karkat Vantas asks Dave Strider an important question about quadrants and romantic intentions; after much soul-searching and random digression, Dave gives him an unexpected answer; and Terezi Pyrope's approval is sought for potential kinky shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intricate Courtship Process [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Intricate Courtship Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363575) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/An%20Intricate%20Courtship%20Process.mp3) | 13:33 | 12.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/intricate-courtship-process) |  |   
  
### Art

[Art](http://askerian.livejournal.com/581073.html#cutid1) by [askerian](http://www.livejournal.com/js/ck/)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
